Charms
by xxDark-Elfxx
Summary: Just a fluffy Daniel/Vala story that popped into my head. Enjoy and please R&R!


Charms

The first one was random.

She had been bugging him and bugging him to buy her something at the fair Mitchell took them to, in between winning ridiculously oversized stuffed animals she made Teal'c carry and eating enough cotton candy to power a small country on sugar alone. Daniel had been enjoying himself, surprisingly. Riding roller coasters and beating Sam at Skee-ball and just spending time with the team that didn't involve getting shot at or running from hungry alien creatures or sitting on a cold lake trying to catch fish that may or may not exist. It was turning dark, the neon lights from the ferris wheel and the arcade shining softly, as they meandered towards the cars. Vala was sandwiched between him and Mitchell, arms linked with theirs, burning off her energy by chattering away at a million miles an hour. He'd tuned her actual words out, listening instead to the cadence of her voice, rising and falling with excitement like white noise, when a sharp tug to his arm brought his attention back. She was pointing towards a small booth that was selling jewelry and purses, the small trinkets teenage boys paid too much money for and gave to the girl of the moment. He hesitated, but the pleading look on her face was too strong, so he shelled out the five bucks and bought her a silver bracelet, the kind you add charms and things to. It came with a small flower, and the look on her face when he fastened it around her wrist was worth the five dollars.

The second one was for time.

They were off world, on a planet run by the Lucian Alliance. He and Sam were walking around the marketplace, trying to get some information about the leader, and they found a local craftsman willing to talk. With typical SG-1 luck, however, the local enforcers choose that moment to inspect the seller's wares. He quickly glanced around for something, anything, to pretend to buy before the thugs got curious about them standing there and his eyes fell on a tray of charms. He spied one in the shape of a cargo ship, which was odd as he couldn't imagine there was a big demand for cargo ship charms, but he snatched it up and bought it, taking a little longer getting his money together than was strictly necessary. The thugs moved on and he and Sam soon followed. A short gunfight later and they were home, putting up their gear, when he found the small metal ship in his vest. He gave to Vala in the elevator, earning him another one of her blinding smiles and bewildering the new captain riding with them.

The third one was by chance.

He was in the store, stocking up on the essentials and getting ready to checkout, when he passed a huge display celebrating Earth Day. He looked over the usual collection of 'Save the Trees' t-shirts and 'Live Green' tote bags and was moving on when he saw the rack of little blue and green planets dangling innocently on the end. He smiled and bought it, slipping it securely in his shirt pocket. The next day he dropped it on her tray during breakfast, never pausing in his conversation with Sam, and got another smile. The fact that Sam smiled too escaped his notice.

The fourth one was an impulse.

They were at one of those Air Force conferences they were forced to go to, one of the few times Daniel really wouldn't have minded having to thwart an attack on the SGC. Nothing too major, just a rogue Gou'ald or a meteor headed for the moon. Anything to avoid having to make small talk with a room full of politicians who didn't have the first idea what the four of them spent their lives protecting them from. The four of them being Sam, Mitchell, Teal'c and him, because Vala was deemed to 'promiscuous' to attend. In spite of himself though, he couldn't help thinking some promiscuity would help keep him awake at least. As they made their way across the lobby, he noticed a table set up in the corner. The usual shirts and hats and bumper stickers didn't interest him but the jewelry did. Walking over, he carefully looked through the watches and rings for what he wanted. There at the back, attached to a chain, he found it. A miniature replica of the Air Force emblem. He paid for it and spent the next two PowerPoint presentations imagining the smile on Vala's face when they got home. When he gave it to her in the car on the way back from the airport, he wasn't disappointed.

The fifth one was a gift.

He was in the mall, shopping for Cassie's graduation present, when he passed a jewelry store. He looked in the window out of habit and stopped dead at what he saw under the lights. A perfect circle, made up of tiny diamonds set in silver. The sign said something about it being a symbol of everlasting love and devotion and a great anniversary gift but all Daniel saw when he looked at it was a Stargate. Next thing he knew he was watching the salesgirl carefully box it up while remarking on what a lucky girlfriend he had. He thanked her and didn't bother to correct the statement. After driving back across town to the base, he found her in her quarters, reading one of those gossip magazines whose article titles made him blush. When he gave her the charm this time he not only got a smile, he got a hug. He was so pleased with making her that happy, he couldn't even find it in him to be dismayed when he realized he never got Cassie's present.

The sixth one was a reminder.

He knew it wasn't traditional, or what most people would find romantic but then again neither was their relationship. He spent half the night online finding it, and another day and a half cursing the term 'overnight delivery' but as he headed down the far too familiar corridor to the infirmary, he could barely restrain himself from taking it out of it's little velvet bag and looking at it again. Daniel waved at Carolyn as he walked towards the bed in the corner, currently holding one raven-haired temptress with a concussion because she tried to balance her gun on her chin in some strange game of one-upmanship with Cameron. He stepped around the curtain and grinned, taking in her scowl and crossed arms. She was convinced she was fine and should be put back on active duty. When he put the little silver M16 in her hand through, she seemed to perk up, gracing him with that infamous smile. Placing a kiss on her cheek, he chose to ignore the giggles from the nurses.

The seventh one was a promise.

He paced up and down the hallway, running his hands through his hair and compulsively cleaning his glasses on his shirttail. He was just about to give up for another night and go to bed when she flung the door open with an inpatient huff. Standing there in front of her, all the carefully chosen words flew out of his head, and he grabbed her hands. She looked confused and slightly alarmed as she felt the charm in his palm. Taking it from him, she carefully turned it towards the light and gasped when she saw what it was. A small sapphire heart, wrapped in silver, and inscribed on the back with three simple words. Be mine forever. Somewhere between the kissing and shouting and reassuring airmen they were fine, Daniel got that smile again. When she pulled him into her quarters and told him yes, he started looking forward to seeing it everyday for the rest of his life.

**A/N: In case you're wondering, all of the charms I mention actually exist, including the M16. ; D**


End file.
